Violet Dagger
by chickwithwifi
Summary: What danger arises in the Arrow Cave? Who will save them all? Who isn't who they say they are? Will they make it through the storm?
1. Chapter 1

"Well that didn't go as bad as I thought." Felicity stated as herself, Oliver, Diggle, and Sara came down the foundry stairs after their mission of fighting Slade, not failing but not winning either.

"Seriously?" Diggle questioned

"Any day we all come back here in one piece is a good day." Felicity joked. Diggle and Sara chuckled, but Oliver quickly hushed them.

And then it was clear what had occurred.

Slade Wilson is in the Arrow Cave.

"Hello brother." Slade said in a casual, yet menacing tone.

Oliver said nothing as he flipped over the steel table in his path to Slade and quickly swiped his bow and arrows from the case at a breakneck speed.

Even Oliver is no match for a revenge seeking Slade and he soon wore out. As soon as Slade threw Oliver 15 feet into the nearest wall, that's when Sara attacnearest wall, that'_ked. Diggle charged into the fight when he heard the piercing snap of Sara's wrist. Slade as quick as lightning fought Digg and knocked him unconscious and was about to kill him when Felicity's scream rang out.

"STOP THIS! LET THEM GO!" she shouted.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Huh?" Slade said amused that the small IT girl had even bothered to challenge him.

"Don't make me do this." Felicity pleaded.

"Felicity?" Oliver said disoriented. "What are you doing?"

"Unfortunately, Slade Wilson has made the choice to challenge me and I have to show you who I truly am." Felicity said, calm.

"And what might that be? Some little self-defense class skills you wanna show off, sweetheart?" Slade taunted.

"I think I'm a little more advanced than that." Felicity replied back with a new found strength that was not in her usual cherry tone.

"Do you really wish to know what you are up against Slade Wilson?" Felicity questioned accompanied with a knowing smile.

"You have the floor."

Felicity then pulled off her top revealing her top and then she lowered her pants a liitle to reveal her hip bone.

"Felicity, Is tha- that a tattoo?" Oliver said surprised still gawking at the intricate design of the tattoo the perfect shade of violet.

"Oh my god, you're her! You were supposed to have died years ago!" Sara said in complete shock also alerting everyone she was now awake.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Violet Dagger." Slade said generally surprised.

"Felicity, what is he talking about? Diggle questioned also alerting everyone he is awake.

"We can save that for later."

"Can we? Ms. Smoak or should I say call you Violet from now on? I mean do your friends know the real you? Do they know that since you were 7 years old you've been trained to be one of the most excellent, professional killers in the world? Do they know you've killed people years past your own?"

"Shut up!" Felicity demanded.

"What can't handle the truth? What about that time in Mexico you killed that _father of three_ just because someone told you to? Tell your friends how you murdered several because it suited you, until you were the age of 18!"

"SHUT UP! Look I wanted leave that part of me behind! But you've left me no choice."

"Look, Diggle, Oliver, Sara, I'm sorry, that after this I will have to leave you behind, that after this you won't see me again, I'm sorry that after this I won't get to be a part of this family. But know this, I love you all and each one of you in your own way has made me better." Felicity then flipped two violet colored daggers from her boots in the blink of an eye.

"FELICITY, PLEASE NO HE'S TOO STRONG! Oliver pleaded with her.

"That's what you think." She said with utter confidence.

And that is when the madness ensued. Felicity raced to where Slade stood and using her light weight to propel herself into the air and rap her legs around Slade's neck. He then tried to pry her legs from around him but she was quicker. She then sliced off both of Slade's hands, leaned backward and slashed the back of knees which brought him to his knees. Climbing off of his back she grabbed his sword and put the tip at his throat.

"Who has brought who to their knees huh?" Felicity sneered.

"After you kill me you will still be a killer who can never be loved." Slade said out of breath.

"So will you." And then Felicity raised her sword and decapitated him, and didn't flinch when his blood painted her body.

Oliver, Diggle, and Sara just stared at her, surprised that their sweet, blonde genius who loves hot coco is a professional killer who just took down the almighty Slade Wilson in minutes.

"I have to go." Felicity said quiet and calm two things they knew her not to be.

She raced out of the door and since all of them were injured it was impossible for them to get to her quick enough.

It would be 3 years before they saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity is always there when it counts, and when Diggle is kidnapped she fights to save her brother.

Diggle has been a cell for a day or at least from what he can tell it was a day, before he heard the sharp noise of bones breaking.

At first he suspected Oliver until he heard the familiar voice say, "Since you are man enough to kidnap someone, be the man you THINK you are and get up and fight me!" Felicity announced in a strong voice. He then heard a struggle but the man was clearly no match for Felicity or should he say Violet Dagger.

When she got to his cell she stepped inside quietly both of them just staring at each other waiting for the other to say something, do something. He hadn't seen his baby sister in three years and she was different now.

Her hair a darker blond, her skin a bit tanner, her body more toned, her eyes more cautious, she was wearing an outfit, tight fitting but her mask was unlike Oliver's, it was violet like the rest of her outfit but instead of just covering her eyes it covered half of her face the other side a black lace thin enough to allow her to see but thick enough to conceal her identity and that seemed like Felicity to him. Classy and efficient.

She was the first to speak, "I missed you Digg."

"I missed you more Felicity." He said in a shaky tone.

Felicity noticed the source of his shakiness was this gaping gash he had on his torso. "Oh, Digg, I have to get you back to the foundry and quick before you bleed out." She said in her worried tone that he had gotten accustomed to.

She put him in her car and she noticed that he looked like he wanted to ask her something. She said in an unsure voice, "You can ask questions Digg, I have been gone for 2 years."

She was expecting, "How did this all start? Where did you go? Why did you go?"

Instead he asked, "Still no motorcycle?" her and DIgg had talked many times about getting herself one many times but claimed she wasn't strong enough.

"Nope, turns out even though I know 1,000 ways to kill someone my balance still isn't up to par." Her lips turning up in a smile, he chuckled. They glanced at each other for another second before they realized they were at the foundry.

She asked what the new code was and he replied, "He didn't want to change it, he was hoping you would come back. He misses you Felicity." She contemplated for a second before muttered "You know I can't stay, I'm gonna fix you up and then be on my way. I came here to save you and go out as silent as I came in."

"I wish you'd rethink that." He pleaded.

"I wish I could." She uttered in a sad tone.

With that they went down the stairs and that's when Oliver, Sara, and surprisingly Roy spotted them.

"Felicity?" Oliver said breathless.

"The one and only." She said not trying to be serious that was her thing that she did in situation where she was nervous.

"Are you serious you come back now after all the shit that has been going on around her lately how could y-" Sara said gradually raising her voice.

"Stop it! Okay? I'm not like the rest of you! If I didn't leave it would've caused unnecessary trouble in everyone's lives! So you can stop pretending like you're the only one who has secrets! The only one who's ever went through something!" Felicity had reached her end after years in hiding and making herself dead to the world she was tired.

"Guys stop it! Roy take Digg to the bathroom and fix him up there."

"Whatever you say boss. Come on big guy."

"Happily." Digg replied.

"Come on, Ollie! Just kick her out she's nothing but a pretender, a ruthless killer!"

"I did what I had to!" Felicity shouted.

"I'm willing to bet you're not even as good as you think you are!"

"Wanna try me?!" Felicity said confident

"Felicity, don't." Oliver said strained, because the truth was even though he and Sara are still together doesn't mean it wasn't hell here without Felicity, his light.

"Pssh, I'm not afraid of her maybe she is a hussy that just wants to use you, so she can stop being such a little lonely girl who no one wants, her own dad didn't even want her!"

It then went silent because right then Felicity realized that Oliver had told Sara what she confided in him and that night sleep with Sara, he didn't think she knew but later that night she had decide to do some updates and found them in a heated embrace and left quietly tears soon blurring her vision. However, she let it go because she just wanted him to be happy.

And that's when everything faded into the background, and anger stepped forward. Her anger towards her father that abandoned her. Mad at her mother for not being one. Mad at Oliver for betraying her. Mad at herself for believing that he cared about her.

But she wouldn't kill Sara no, but she would make her pay by beating her and Oliver at their own game.

"You've picked the wrong fight Sara Lance one you will lose. Now that I think about it maybe I'll stay in Starling for a bit, cause a little havoc." Felicity teased. She knew how to play the game and if Sara wants to play she'll join.

"Tell Digg and Roy the good news. See you soon." Felicity need to pretend that she was still Violet Dagger but in reality she had changed. But to let that show would be to show weakness and Felicity Smoak isn't weak. Not anymore.

She turned to leave and when she did, she caught Oliver's eyes they were sad, hurt, surprised and what looked like longing but she couldn't feel that way right now. Because it hurt, it hurt because she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring, and my story it really means a lot! And just a tip, reviewing makes me want to update faster. And a good song to listen to during this fanfiction is Raindrops by Fytch & Captain Crunch (ft. Carmen Forbes) (I love this song!)Very well then on with the fiction!**

Felicity needed a way to give Sara and Oliver a little taste of what she was capable of.

Luckily, there was going to be a jewel heist at a fundraiser, similar to the one they stopped a year ago Felicity remembered. She missed those days, when he actually cared. Stop it! Felicity quickly reprimanded herself; he was the enemy he left you to hurt and betrayed you to some especially rude island hussy.

Felicity used her computer skills to hack in and put her name on the guest list, she still had it, she complimented herself.

She then proceeded to put her lavish outfit on, she was gonna show him she's not the geeky school girl he always thought she was.

When she was done putting together her ensemble, she decided she looked stunning.

She was wearing a violet dress of course that accentuated her every curve and had a plunging neck line with long sleeves. Her shoes were tall sparkling pumps, her jewelry was simple she just kept her industrial piercing in and had a studded silver bracelet. Her hair was down in perfect curls, and her famous violet lipstick painting her petite lips.

She looked like she belonged at that gala on the outside but under her clothes she has two violet daggers strapped to her thighs and a small gun in her clutch for extra precautions.

When she arrived, she decided that looking the part was only half the battle she also had to play the part.

When her chauffer opened the door she got out with grace and beautiful glittering smile.

As she told the man at the door her name, it wasn't lost on her that he was staring at her with lust in his eyes. Any other time that would freak her out but tonight that just meant that she was playing her role correctly.

She walked tall and confident swaying her hips slightly. She went approached the bar waiting to catch sight of the famous Oliver Queen and his extremely irritating girlfriend.

While waiting a handsome man with slicked back black hair and an overly confident smile approached her.

"Well hello darling what's your name? I'm sure a guy like me and a girl like you could have a lot fun together." He said.

Felicity had to admit that this was probably what old Oliver was like and she certainly wasn't amused.

She moved in quick on the man, he was probably dreaming up of this weird fantasy that, that stupid line would actually work but instead she pulled hard on his tie and brought his ear to her lips.

"If you want to continue to keep spitting out those lame lines to girls, I suggest you leave me alone." She whispered, she then let him go, gave him a wink, and picked up her clutch and walked toward the dance floor.

And that's when she spotted Oliver and Sara on the dance floor she decided that this was a good a time as any to surprise the lovely couple.

"Hello Oliver and Sara you both look stunning tonight." Felicity said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you just beat it, we know you're here to stop the heist, we are the vigilantes of this city, not you." Sara said with venom in her voice.

"I think we both know who's better don't we?" Felicity smirked.

"Guys stop it, we're drawing a crowd." Oliver said trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Fine I can play nice, for now." Felicity sneered at Sara.

"Felicity, what about a dance." Oliver said, leaving both Felicity and Sara staring at him in shock.

Sara was going to protest until Oliver whispered something in her ear and she stocked away.

Oliver then took her hand and put his hand on her hip and pulled her close. She reluctantly decided to put her hand on her shoulder as they began to sway to the music. He had to admit as crazy as it was being pressed up against him felt right, it felt safe

"You look different." He said curious, looking into her untrusting but beautiful, blue orbs.

"I am different."

"What are you doing here?"

"What a girl can't enjoy a party?" Felicity teased, a corner of his lips turned up.

"I know you're here on a mission, but what you didn't know is that there isn't one."

"What?" She said genuinely surprised.

"You'll soon see." He said as he took her across the floor and into the elevator, she didn't want to cause a scene. Once they were out of sight to the other guests she pulled out one of her daggers and put it to his throat before he could even blink.

"Alright Queen what are you playing at?"

"You'll see." He said even though he was struggling for air as Felicity's grip tightened in anticipation.

The elevator dinged, they were at the roof.

She pushed Oliver in front of her as she got off, but soon after found herself ensnared in rope pulled in 5 different directions.

That's when Sara and Roy stepped out of the shadows.

"Well done, you guys are smarter than I thought." Felicity said calm, which gave the others confused looks.

"Smarter than you." Sara taunted.

"That's what you think." Felicity said as she lifted her spiked bracelet that soon cut through the rope like paper. Stylish and a tool, Felicity complimented herself.

That's when they all started towards her and Felicity pulled her other dagger.

"Don't take another step! I think we all know how accurate my aim is."

"Felicity, please we just want to talk." Oliver pleaded.

"Please I know if I go with you Sara will try to rip my head off first chance she gets and she won't get to because I'll rip hers off first. Plus, you're not the best truth teller. Are You? "

Oliver looked hurt but at this point Felicity no longer cared.

"That's it!" and Sara lunged Felicity quickly but Felicity was quicker. Felicity dodged Sara's first punch and threw one of her own that hit Sara square in the fast. Then Felicity kicked her Sara in the stomach and pulled her hair to make her look her in the eye and as Sara was kneeled on the ground Felicity spoke angry, "You are a sorry excuse for a woman and if you try something that stupid again, I'll kill you." Sara just stared at Felicity in terror.

As for Roy he seemed frozen in place.

But Oliver, no Felicity could see straight through Oliver, she always has been. However what she saw wasn't hatred, shock, pity which was what she expected no, it was hope with a little bit of pride.

That small look made Felicity want to give up and go with him and build a life with him but she had to make him understand that he had to work for her.

"Until next time." Felicity said with a wink and a dazzling smirk.

As Oliver watched her walk away, all he could think about was how much she had changed and what her violet lips would feel like pressed up against his.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter, I had a lot of trouble writing it, I really hope I'm goin in the right direction! Please remember to review and if you have ANY suggestions for the story I'm all ears! Thank for reading! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par, but I'm kind of weary about a lot of things. But please remember I love and encourage when you guys put your suggestions out there, so please do! Also if you have any ideas for one shots I like to do those too! On another note, if you are going to criticize me please don't hide behind a guest logo, please and thank you. I definitely realize felicity is OOC like duh! Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for the long author's note!**

The next few weeks consisted of something like a contest to be the best vigilante, which anyone who was on the outside looking in would've thought was idiotic, but Felicity, Oliver, and Sara didn't see it that way.

Diggle decided he had enough and went to see Felicity. She lived in her same apartment, after she had left for 3 years Oliver just kept the payment on her apartment in hopes that she would come back. Diggle thought that Oliver did quite a bit for someone that he claimed he didn't love. Diggle knows that Oliver loves Felicity he just hopes that he will own up to it in time.

He rapped on the door and when Felicity answered she had a complete look of shock on her face.

"John Diggle what on earth are you doing here?" She said suspicious

"Can't a big brother check on his little sister?" Diggle said innocent

"Yeah, he can if that's what you were really here for."

"I just want to talk to you Felicity, please."

"Fine, come on in I was just fixing myself a bowl of mint chip."

"I thought with the whole "Violet Dagger" thing you had to be healthy?"

"Please, I can work it off in no time, plus there is always room for mint chip in my life." Felicity smiled

"See Smoak I knew you hadn't changed that much." He said with an upturn of his lips

"It's good to see you Digg, but go on and spit it out I know you came here for more than bonding time."

"Felicity you need to come back."

"No, that would be an extremely stupid decision. I'm not letting Oliver rope me into his world again I don't belong there."

"Yes you do, he's broody and lost without you."

"He's always broody."

"Point taken." They both chuckled

"Can you at least come with me, no obligations, just come to try to talk it all out." Digg pleaded

"Fine, I guess we have to start somewhere."

"Thank you, it means a lot Felicity." He said as they got in Digg's care and travel to the basement of Verdant.

"Just so you know John Diggle I am making no promises as to how I react okay? Especially if big mouth Sara decides she wants to test me."

"Hey I won't even stop you she's been just as annoying as Oliver has been."

"I knew you were my favorite member of the team for some reason."

"Hey watch it." Diggle teased

However their cheery mood was soon out the window as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi?" Felicity said unsure because she was never any good in these types of situations.

Oliver and Sara just stared at her with calculating eyes.

"Digg I don't think that this was a good idea considering to resolve things we have to actually speak." Felicity whispered

"Alright guys you need to talk this out because if you don't one of you is going to end up dead and the other two of you will feel bad about it. So talk. NOW."

"Fine, I have a question for Felicity. Why are you so bitter and lonely, it doesn't suit you?" Sara said

"Why are you so ignorant and petty?"

"Ah, I see I've hit a sensitive spot."

"Sara stop it." Oliver and Digg said nearing the two girls in case of a fight

"Ooh I'm so scared the only reason she got the best of me last time was because I was caught off guard."

"Want a rematch?" Felicity said her eyes slit

"Sure you're bluffing anyway."

Felicity then took one of her daggers an launched it across the room precisely just so it could cut of a lock of hair from Sara's right side of her head.

"Try me again and it'll be your ear." Felicity shouted

"Alright, alright that's enough. You two need to learn to be in a room together without being at each other's throats." Diggle said moving the two girls farther away from each other although he was sure half way across the world wasn't far enough.

After a much needed cool down period they moved on with…whatever this meetings purpose was, no one was sure anymore.

"Felicity, Where were you all those years?" Oliver said his voice softening at the end of the sentence.

"I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I went Mexico to Japan to Africa. One right thing my mom told me when she was still my mom is that there are bad people everywhere." Felicity said in a quiet tone.

"Why did you come back?"

"Digg was in trouble."

"Would you have come back if it was me?"

"Of course I would." Felicity admitted even though she didn't want to.

"What if it was Sara?"

"Yes." Even though she fixed Sara with a look that said if she said anything Felicity would take her up on that rematch.

Digg thought he saw a flicker of remorse and shame in Sara's eyes but she fixed it quickly. They talked about other things mostly recent criminals because felicity wasn't up for much about her past.

"Listen, I think I should take my leave it's been exhausting." Felicity said

"You know it's just too bad I didn't get to fight the ever great Oliver Queen." Felicity said teasing Oliver

"We'll have our time Smoak." He said, winking

As Felicity was walking up the stairs she felt a hand on her wrist. It was Oliver.

"You'll come back?" He said with a mix of emotions in his eyes

"Always."

As Felicity trekked home she thought that maybe, just maybe things would be okay again.

And also why her body felt like an inferno whenever Oliver touched her.

**A/N: Don't worry Oliver and Felicity will have their match it just won't be as hateful as I had first planned. Had a lot of doubts about this chapter, so please review and tell me how you feel, they make it easier for me to update as well. I also know I'm not very good with transition but hey I'm no John Green or Suzanne Collins or Veronica Roth. I just think of things and type them and I hope that's enough.** **Anyways Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much like all Olicity, just because of that passion filled scene in episode 2x21, I just felt like I should start developing their romance a bit more. PLEASE leave suggestions I love to write what you guys want to read (AS LONG AS THEY'RE DOABLE). Also highlander348 thanks for the support but Slade is very much dead, so if you have any more suggestions, I really want to know! Also sorry for the long wait but wait no more! Enjoy! **

It was three months later when everything seemed to go back to normal. Well as normal as things could be when there are a team of vigilantes under a night club saving the city one criminal at a time?

It had been a particularly jarring night when they were taking out some particularly ignorant robbers. Felicity obviously over estimated them because she thought they would be okay shots with a gun but it turns out one of them was so bad, that when she went to dodge his bullets one actually hit her! In her side! And no matter how good of a fighter or assassin you are, _bullets still hurt._

"Seriously?!" Felicity screamed angry that she now had a hole in her side, then in a fit of rage elbowed the guy in his face knocking him unconscious.

After they zip tied the criminals and left them for the cops, they traveled back to the foundry. The whole car ride there Felicity did not once flinch from her wound.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked

"No, I'm used to it."

"I wish you weren't." They both looked at each other's sad eyes and turned away from each other staying quiet the rest of the car ride.

"Diggle you should go home spend some time with Lyla. I've got her." Oliver said wanting to talk with Felicity

"Whatever you say boss." Diggle said with a wink. "Stay safe, and please don't rip your stiches out." He told Felicity with a brotherly warning, while also giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, leaving her and Oliver alone.

"Felicity…"

"Don't. Don't tell me that I need to talk about what happened to me, okay? You don't need to hear it."

"But I want to."

"Well you don't get to."

"Why?"

"You never tell me about yourself, instead of opening up to me you go do something the complete opposite of what you need."

"Like what?"

"I don't think I should answer that." Felicity said with a small upturn of her lips.

"Well I have something in mind, we'll ask each other questions about anything we want and you have to answer truthfully."

Felicity eyed him suspiciously, but eventually agreed.

"You go first." Felicity insisted.

"What's the deal with your family?" Oliver said cautiously

"Really? After I've been gone for three years this is what you ask? About my family?"

Oliver just gave a look that said he was waiting for her to answer.

"Fine." Felicity began reluctantly

"Well…you could say that before my dad left we were a picture perfect family, it was everything you could ever want and need out of a family. We loved each other we did everything together…but then one day my father decided that leaving out of the blue was such a good idea. He never said where he was going, when I got old enough to figure out the whole computer thing I searched for him night and day, but he just seemed to have disappeared into thin air. After that mom had to take care of me all by herself, which meant that she would take any job, like being a waitress in Vegas. And plenty of things came with that like sleazy guys hitting on her and along the way there was some alcohol abuse, which led a few bruises too. I guess my dad didn't really think I was worth staying for." Felicity said teary eyed.

"Gosh, I thought I forgot how to cry." She said with a small smile trying to make light of the situation.

"Hey." He said in that voice he only used with her. And it was that voice that made her heart beat out her chest.

"I'm sorry, but for what it's worth, you'll always be worth it, to me."

And that made Felicity warm all over, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Your turn." He said with that grin that made you want to slap him, but also kiss him.

"What made you decide to be "The Arrow"?"

" At first I had to follow my dad's list, honor him, and right his wrongs. Although after the whole Glades situation I finally realized how many people I killed, including my best friend…and how bad I was…and-"

"Oliver." Felicity said in that heart stopping way she always did.

"That man that you used to be is no more, your better than that now okay? You're a hero, my hero." The fierceness of her voice had him reeling and also for the first time believing her.

After sitting in silence for a bit Felicity whispered, "I think I'm getting a little sleepy, drive me home?"

"Of course." He said watching every little move she made.

"What?" She said as she noticed him staring.

"Nothing." He said as he drove her home. She had fallen asleep, so he carried her to the door and into her apartment setting her down on the bed and she stirred a little.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I should thank you." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

And as he drove home his thoughts drifted to Sara and how she was his girlfriend and how he doesn't think that it feels right.

And then he thinks how right it would feel for Felicity to be his. Because _**she**_ was the one to always see the best in him.

He thought back to when he was in school, and their history teacher read them a quote from Dr. Martin Luther King and he said, "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

And then that's when he knew, in that exact moment, that he was in love with Felicity Smoak.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just had to have some Olicity goodness! Remember to review and recommend! ;) (Also sorry for the fast pace love thing but we all know Oliver loves Felicity)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I actually did take a suggestion from highlander348 but instead of Clock King or The Count I chose someone or someones who are more of a threat! Hope you liked what I did! And Happy Mother's Day to the mother's out there!**

Felicity had finally believed that she could truly put her past behind her, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

These past few months felt easy, and it was weird because Oliver and Sara broke up some weeks ago, but they both seemed unaffected. It was as though they didn't care at all.

Any normal person would see that as an opening, but Felicity knew better, she knew not to get her hopes up.

They were all out enjoying some much needed Big Belly Burger when Felicity felt as though something was off.

Felicity eyes were darting around the restaurant when Oliver noticed.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked confused.

"What?" she said distracted.

"You okay? You seem not all the way here."

"I just feel like something's off I think I'll just go to the bathroom for a sec, clear my head, okay?" she said slowly.

When she came back she automatically knew something was wrong, it was too quiet. What she saw made her heart cease to beat.

There were three assassins standing at their table pointing their bows at Oliver, Diggle, and Sara. Felicity assessed the situation quickly because not only were her teammates in danger, civilians were too.

She decided that she would keep quiet that's what Ra's had taught her.

As she approached she saw Oliver trying to make a move but then she caught his attention and mouthed, "Don't."

"EVERYONE DUCK!" she screamed before swinging her hand down on the bow and gave the first assassin an elbow to the face, knocking him out cold.

She then took her knife she had hidden in her boots and plunged it into a pressure point on the other assassin.

After she had taken two of them down she realized the third one had Oliver in chokehold with a knife to his throat.

That's when he spoke, " Ra's al Ghul demands your return." The man said in a deep venomous voice.

"He does not own me, I come and go as I please, we established that." Felicity said with equal venom.

"We'll see about that." He said as he dragged Oliver out the door of the diner.

Felicity was so distracted by the panic in Oliver's eyes that she didn't notice that one of the assassins had gotten up, and by then had stabbed her in the side with a knife. She took his wrist and bent it backwards, pushing it into his side.

"Even?" Felicity said now officially pissed off.

She raced outside to see Oliver's captor get in a big black van and start up the engine, she went for another dagger to blow out the tire, but she realized she only had one, and she used it on the other two assassins.

She hurried back into the building only to find Diggle and Sara trying to calm the citizens inside, and the other two assassins gone, only leaving their blood behind.

Once they confirmed that everyone in the diner was okay, they left the scene and traveled back to the foundry.

As soon as they got down the stairs Sara asked, "So you're a part of the league?"

"Not even close." Felicity replied with a bit of annoyance. "I am my own person I belong to no one."

Diggle was pretty sure he internally laughed, because no matter who Felicity was, she was always going to be independent and stubborn.

"So what do we do now?" Diggle asked.

"We pay Ra's al Ghul a visit." Felicity said with an errie vengeance in her voice.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short but I had to set this up before I continued. I'm thinking maybe next chapter could be Oliver's POV? Please let me know, suggestions are always welcome! And please review because I'm not getting that many anymore and I need to know whether you're still interested. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys a new chapter yay! (Before I have to get back to exam crap *sigh*) Thanks for the continued support! (And sorry if the thoughts might be a little frazzled I have exams coming up soon and my brain is going haywire!) AND OMG THE SEASON FINALE LITERALLY KILLED ME I'M DEAD R.I.P CHICKWITHWIFI! I swear please feel free to talk about the episode in the reviews I wanna know what everyone else thought. Anyways enjoy! #Olicity5Ever**

It was coming close to the day of the mission when Felicity got a call.

Felicity was doing something she was most definitely taught not to, trust people. However, she did trust Digg with every fiber of her being. Although when he called and told her to meet her at this abandoned factory in the Glades she grew weary.

She arrived at the factory and even though her senses told her to run away, she went inside anyway. When she was a couple of steps in she felt something was off a little too quiet, so she pulled her dagger, ready for an attack. In a quick blur she saw something red out of the corner of her eye, so she pulled person by their jacket and slammed them into the nearest wall with her dagger at their throat.

"Hey! Hey! It's just me blondie!" It was Roy. Of course it was.

"Oh." Felicity said with all the adrenaline slowly dissipating from her system.

"Oh? Is that all I get?" Roy said with mock hurt.

Felicity gave a small upturn of her lips in reply.

Roy then started up the stairs, so Felicity followed.

Felicity had seen a lot of things in all of her time on this Earth, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about see.

She entered the room and there it was, there _they_ were, fighters. Of all sorts. There was Digg, Lyla, Roy, and Sara. There was Deadshot and Bronze Tiger. There was surprisingly a small group from the league of assassins and considering the situation, that truly meant something to Felicity.

But Felicity didn't catch on to everyone's extreme uneasiness, until she saw the reason. As she got to the back of the room everyone parted to reveal Tommy Merlyn.

Felicity stared for what seemed like eternity. She didn't know him and she was sure he didn't know her but she had an idea of him, and she knew that he was not who he was before. He was dressed in all black, his eyes tired and deadly.

"Tommy?" Felicity said unsure of what to say.

"Listen, I just came back to help get Oliver back, and just in case you were confused, I do know you. I've been watching you and Oliver, but he can't know I'm alive." He said causally of all things.

Felicity didn't know Tommy Merlyn, his story, or what he had been through, all she knew in that moment is that she was full of rage.

"HE CAN'T KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! EVER SINCE THE MOMENT YOU TOOK YOUR LAST BREATH THAT MAN, WHO IS _YOUR BEST FRIEND_ HAS BEEN DIFFERENT, BROKEN, AND BLAMING HIMSELF! HE THOUGHT THAT HE HAD FAILED YOU! HE THOUGHT HIMSELF A LESSER PERSON! AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE CAN'T KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Felicity screamed at him every angry word.

"Felicity…" Digg said, putting his hand on her arm trying to calm her.

"No!" Felicity said shaking his hand off.

"You hear me Tommy Merlyn and you hear me good! Either you walk out of this building and never come back and possibly leave your best friend to die or you stay and fight and show Oliver he didn't fail you, stay to fix him. Because I know you love him." Felicity said through clenched teeth.

Tommy was weighing his options he was about to walk out, because well he was different now. But then he looked up into those intense blue eyes. They showed every emotion in them, anger, sadness, fear, and most importantly, the one that simply bypassed all the others, love.

So he replied, "I will stay." And what happened next he wasn't expecting in the least bit.

Felicity moved forward in a flash and hugged him. She hugged him. And he wasn't gonna lie it felt nice, she seemed like the brightest of people, she really was Oliver's light and he thanked her for it.

She pulled back and told him with a watery smile, "Thank you."

He nodded with a small upturn of his lips.

"Now listen. In case you don't already know the risk here it is there is a chance you won't come back alive. However, you all know that what Oliver always does is save people. And now it's time for us to save him. Are you in?" Felicity said in a strong voice.

She then got a collective nod from everyone. With that she started giving orders like a true leader, they all thought.

It was finally time for them to set off they went with the faces of soldiers on, because they were in a war.

**A/N: Tommy's back! Yay! I couldn't resist I just love him and the idea popped in my head so I hope you like it! Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh! It's only been a week and I miss Arrow so much! I'm thinking of taking up archery this summer! Yes? Haha. Anyways onto the fic! (And sorry about where Ra's Al Ghul and the really lives per say, I don't really know the specifics, so just bear with me)**

**Disclaimer (since I never put one): These aren't my characters because trust me if they were…oh if they were…;)**

They arrived in Saudi Arabia, in the sacred city of 'Eth Alth'eban. They had arrived at the place Felicity knew to be the home of Ra's Al Ghul.

As everyone was getting ready for battle, Felicity stood looking up at the building with a calculating yet weary face.

Digg approached her and asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"I don't really know yet." Felicity replied in with an honest tone.

"Dig?" Felicity said with a tremor of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Promise that no matter what you see in there that things won't change." She said a single tear falling down her face.

He turned Felicity toward him making her look him in the eye and said, "Listen, things will always change, but know what will never change is that you're the sister I never had and I love you."

"You're the perfect big brother and I love you too." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled her into a bear hug.

She then decided that it was time to force their way into Ra's place.

They all gathered in one spot and then Felicity spoke, "I know that what we're doing is dangerous and deadly but what I want each one of you to realize is that you are the bravest people I've ever known, so destroy them with your courage and fight for the one next to you."

They all stood their looking around and then stared at Felicity with nothing but complete admiration.

And with that Felicity started towards the building saying under her breathe, "Let the war begin."

The only element they had was surprise so they used it. They took the entrance with ease, because there were only two guards and they certainly weren't from the league. They soon realized that the real problem is when they arrived on the top floor, in other words Ra's Al Ghul's floor. They were completely outnumbered but fought anyway. For a while it seemed as though they were winning, but then even more assassins started showing up.

They were starting to fall, but they weren't really falling Felicity noticed, they were being captured.

It was only Tommy and herself left fighting but they wouldn't last for good because the assassins just kept coming.

Felicity was getting tired and she finally realized that they weren't going to win, not this way. And that's when Tommy got stabbed in his leg and he screamed out from both the pain and exhaustion. That caused Felicity to be momentarily distracted, and that's when the three assassins she was trying to hold off grabbed her and pulled her behind Tommy and into this big cold room with the rest of their team.

The assassins that brought them in closed the door which didn't even have a handle, and that's when she turned and assessed those around her. Tommy who was nearest to her bleeding way too much her liking she took off her jacket ripped a piece off and tied it around his thigh.

"Listen, I'm gonna be right back I have to check on the others. Thank you Tommy you have certainly proved yourself a hero." She said with a slight smile.

"So have you. I see why Oliver looks at you the way he does."

"What?" Felicity said not sure she should get into this for fear of false hope.

"I know you doubt yourself, but he loves you I know he does, he's never looked at anyone like that, not even Laurel." He said the last part in a quiet voice.

"Hey, you'll find your way home, we all will." Felicity said her hand on his.

She then got up and walked around the room to find everyone hurt and a few unconscious. Although there were no life threatening injuries they were still injured and imprisoned. There was no way out, Ra's made sure of that.

It was hours before anyone came back and when they did Felicity was pretty sure there were two assassins for each person on their team. As they all got carried out one by one every sense Felicity had was telling her to fight but she knew her team and quite frankly part of herself wasn't ready for it.

They were marched into this big training room, and that is when she saw the infamous Ra's Al Ghul, it had been years.

Two extremely large assassins brought Felicity to stand in front of Ra's

"What do you want?" Felicity said with venom in her voice.

"What I want is for you to come back to me."

"I'm not yours!"

"Yes you are! I taught you what you know!" He said becoming angry.

"So? I am not your possession! And you should know that I am older, stronger, and smarter than I was before. And you should also know I will never come back to you!"

"Really? Not even for the love of your life?" He said with a smirk on his face as two guards brought out Oliver.

Felicity's breathe got caught in her throat. Oliver looked terrible, he was bleeding and he had bruises all over his body.

"OLIVER! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Felicity pleaded.

He could barely look up, but when he did, oh when he did.

When their eyes met and they said everything they needed to with their eyes, like they always do. Anyone looking upon them could see the devotion they had to each other.

Felicity finally tore her eyes away from Oliver's when Ra's started to speak, "Well Felicity it's been nice seeing you and your companions but I think it's time to get on to the main events."

And that's when she saw one of Ra's assassins pull out his sword and put it to Oliver's throat.

She broke loose from the two assassins flanking her, but before reaching Oliver was surrounded by six more.

"NO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And what could you possibly offer me child." Ra's said slightly interested.

"I'll fight you. And if I win then you let us go and never _ever _bother us again." Felicity said her voice pleading yet strong.

"Wow, it doesn't seem like much of a challenge but I'd say it's a deal." Ra's said confidently.

He motioned to the assassins to stand down, leaving Felicity and himself standing in the middle of the room.

"Would you like a sword Felicity?" Ra's said in a taunting voice.

"No, I think I'll do just fine with my daggers." Felicity said her eyes narrowing.

They stood for a few seconds sizing each other up before the fighting ensued.

Surprisingly they were a match for each other's fighting skills, but they had been fighting for a while and unfortunately Ra's stamina was higher than Felicity's. As her energy was diminishing, so were her reflexes. She miscalculated slightly and Ra's blade had cut a deep gash in her side.

She fell to the ground, grunting trying to hold in the screams that desperately wanted to erupt from her throat.

Her friends screamed trying to get to her but the assassins made them incapable of doing so.

And then Oliver broke through. "Felicity! Please get up! Please fight! I need you!"

Felicity heard those words she heard them loud and clear.

"See, Felicity you can't beat me. No matter how strong you _think _you are."

Felicity laughed slightly. "See Ra's what you and all my opponents have in common is that you don't realize that yeah you may be stronger than me, but I am surely smarter than you." And with that she took her last dagger out of her boot through it with an aim never seen before; it landed in his wrist making him unable to do any damage with his sword. She then kicked Ra's in the chest and as he fell to the ground she ripped his sword from his grasp and stabbed it through his heart.

She had killed Ra's Al Ghul which meant that she was in charge now. Barely standing she commanded the assassins now under her control to let her friends go.

Only a few seconds later Felicity dropped to her knees clutching her side.

"Felicity?" Oliver said his eyes scared and filled with horror.

And then she collapsed completely.

It was becoming darker….and darker.

"Felicity! Please don't leave me! I need you! You are everything good in this world! I just got you back! I love you! Please!" Oliver shouted tears streaming down his face.

"And I love you." Felicity said her voice weak and quiet.

Then the darkness surrounded her.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written I hope you liked it! The last chapter is probably next chapter so if there's anything you want me to put in it, let me know! AND SCHOOL'S OUT HAVE FUN! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 (The End)

She woke up to blinding hospital lights. When she finally focused in she saw him. Oliver. He had his eyes closed, his head lying against the wall while sitting in a hospital chair. He was pretty beat up, but he was still extremely handsome Felicity thought.

"Oliver." She whispered her voice still weak.

"Oh wow. You're finally awake." He said breathless.

They held each other's eyes for several minutes, it felt like hours.

Finally Oliver spoke, "Listen Felicity, I've watched you change before my eyes, from a geeky IT girl, to a cheeky executive assistant who wears short skirts," Felicity hit him on the arm for that one as they both quietly chuckled. "To an incredibly strong woman who fights crime, to the woman who saved me. And what I finally realized is that I love you no matter who you are. Because I see you and you see me. So hear me loud and clear Felicity Smoak, because I love you. And I only hope I get to spend the rest of my life telling that to anyone who will listen." Oliver finished with a small glean to his beautiful blue eyes.

Felicity stared at those beautiful orbs and said with a watery smile, "And I love you Oliver Queen, always have, and always will."

And with that they both closed the gap between them, tasting each other's lips, they were both searching for their oasis in the desert and boy did they find it.

When they pulled apart Felicity said breathless, " .Ever." And with that they both burst into laughter.

They heard the door open and in came Diggle and Roy.

She opened he arms wide, "Aw, come here." Although they never admitted it they were really worried about Felicity, it showed with how quickly they closed the distance between them and her.

"I'm glad you're okay blondie because you really had these big guys worried about you, but I knew you'd be okay."

"Really? Because I think when we were in the waiting room you were crying like a new born baby."

"Hey, I thought you swore to never tell." Roy said hitting Digg's arm.

Felicity and Oliver gave each other knowing smiles.

"Alright, Alright, none of you are gonna fool me I knew you all come off kinda broody but you're all big teddy bears on the inside." Felicity said a huge grin on her face.

The whole team was there for hours talking, laughing, reconnecting and it was nice, the storm was finally over.

*3 years later*

Things in Starling City were finally calming down, they had their good days and bad days but they always pulled through.

Oliver and Felicity were alone on this mission; it was a classic bank robbery, and it was funny because they thought of that as something classic, although they were the vigilantes of Starling City.

They stood side by side on top of a building across the street from the bank when Felicity said, "Wow, it almost seems as though they get dumber and dumber, it's amazing really. It's shocking that I'm here; we're here, fighting criminals. It's….crazy." Oliver just smiled at her, she was kind of rambling and talking too much for a mission but he didn't mind, he never did.

"You know what else would be crazy?" Oliver said with a grin the size of Canada.

"Yeah?" Felicity said with a confusing smirk.

"You marrying me." Felicity turned to look at him, shock on her face.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Felicity said with a weary yet alluring smile.

He got down on one knee, opened a green ring box and said, "Felicity Smoak, would you do me the honor of being my happiness for now and forever, will you marry me?" He said nervous.

"Yes! Yes!" Felicity said happy tears streaming down her face. He slipped the ring on her finger as her got up, and not a second later they were embraced in an intense and world changing kiss.

When they eventually separated Felicity's smile slipped into a full grin, "Ready to go save the city?"

"With you, anyday." Oliver said his grin matching hers.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was a short ending but this is really all I felt should be here. I really hope you liked this story it was my first one ever and I feel…sort of proud. Anyways I will be writing another multi chapter fanfic, about Felicity getting super fed up and then coming back like she never has before. I know it sounds like this one but it's not she'll be more advanced but not extremely so, and she'll most likely show up at his office maybe all, sexified! Lol but can't say much you'll have to read it to find out more! Bye! FOR NOW! xx**


End file.
